twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Quil Ateara V
This article is about Jacob's friend. For other characters with this name, see Quil Ateara (disambiguation). A member of the Black pack, Quil Ateara V is mentioned in Twilight, but becomes more of a regular character beginning in New Moon. Unlike the other members of the pack, he was happy about becoming a wolf, finally having his friends back and understanding what was going on, but the pack really didn't understand his excitement as they were dismayed at the thought that the Cullens had indirectly caused another wolf to phase. Quil was happy to have finally made the pack. Biography Early life Quil was born and raised in La Push. His father, Quil Ateara IV, died in a storm when he was a child, leaving his mother, Joy, to raise him on her own. She had the help of her father-in-law, Quil Ateara III. His grandfather had always been aware of his grandson's legacy and potential destiny. Quil grew up as best friends with Embry Call and second cousin Jacob Black. ''New Moon'' In New Moon, Quil is introduced as Jacob and Embry's best friend. Embry and Quil come round and visit Jacob when Bella is spending time with him in his garage fixing two dead motorcycles. Jacob admits to Bella that Quil "likes" her. Quil and Jacob are separated from Embry after he phases. A while later, Jacob phases as well and Embry and Jacob drifts away from Quil as they both join Sam Uley's pack to keep him safe. He and Bella have a short discussion when Bella gives him a lift back to his house. He tells her that he worries about their strange behavior, and fears that he might be next. He also admits that he had tried to search for them in the woods and called their names. While he remains absent afterwards, Jacob knows that Quil will join them once he phases, as his body is physically building up on its own. He phased before the start of Eclipse. He only had one scene in the film adaptation. ''Eclipse'' Sometime before Eclipse, Quil finally joined the pack and enjoys being a shape-shifter the most, on which Jacob comments: "That's so Quil." Most of all, he is happy to reunite with his best friends. Following Sam and Jared, Quil was the third to imprint, and he accidentally imprints on Emily Young's two-year-old niece, Claire Young. This revelation causes great criticism from Emily and Bella, though they learn to understand Quil's situation; that imprinting is not of choice. Quil and Embry are present alongside Jacob at the graduation party when the Cullens discover that an army of newborn vampires are on their way to Forks, and Quil and the pack agree to help them in battle in order to protect Forks. They all manage to win the battle without any casualties, though Jacob gets severely injured when trying to help Leah Clearwater deal with a newborn. In the [[Eclipse (film)|movie adaptation of Eclipse]], Quil is first seen emerging from Emily's house to greet Bella, and later at the graduation party where they hear about the army's advance. During the battle, Quil gets knocked to the ground by a newborn while in wolf form, but Jasper comes to his rescue before it can kill him. He is then seen carrying an injured Jacob back to La Push and waiting outside when Sam and Carlisle tend to his wounds. ''Breaking Dawn'' Quil first appears in Breaking Dawn when Jacob runs into him whilst playing with Claire on the beach, following her 3rd year birthday party. Jacob tries to talk him into dating other girls while Claire is still young, but Quil dismisses the suggestion. The pack splits when Jacob leaves to protect Bella, followed by Seth and Leah Clearwater. Quil and Embry are greatly upset over their decision. Sam later sends Quil, Jared, Paul and Collin to try and persuade them to return to the pack, and Quil tries to plead Jacob to come back to no prevail. After the tension between both packs is resolved, Quil and Embry decide to join Jacob's pack. He stands with the packs alongside the Cullens and their allies during the confrontation with the Volturi. Physical appearance Quil is described as being over 6'0", being shorter than Embry but more muscular, with brown eyes, dark skin, black hair, an impish grin, a buzz cut and being tall and burly. Wolf form As a wolf, Quil has chocolate brown fur, which is lighter on the face. Sam once joked in Eclipse that his fur color reflects his "sweet" personality. Relationships Quil is the son of Joy and Quil IV, and the grandson of Quil III. Jacob is his cousin. He has imprinted on infant Claire Young. Claire Young ]] Claire Young is the toddler niece of Emily Young. Claire is extremely protective and possessive of Quil. She gets angry, when she hears Jacob raise his voice against him. Although very protective of him, Claire enjoys teasing him. Although Emily Young and Bella Swan found this scandalous because of the difference of age, Jacob says that there are no romantic feelings between them and that Quil will be whatever Claire needs. He may be a brother, a friend, a best friend, a protector, or a lover. He also adds that Quil might fall for Claire when she grows up, and Claire for him. Claire also enjoys Quil's company very much. As long as Claire is happy and safe, he is satisfied with life. Film portrayal ]] In the movie adaptations of ''New Moon'' and ''Eclipse'' and the two-part Breaking Dawn, Quil is portrayed by Tyson Houseman. Appearances *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' (film) *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' (film) *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon Category:Minor characters Category:Imprinters/Imprintees Category:Uley pack Category:Black pack Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse Category:Breaking Dawn